The present invention relates to an apparatus for deflating a tire of a vehicle, which is especially suitable for use by an officer when engaged in a traffic stop.
Over the years, there have been countless incidents where officers and/or uninvolved citizens have been injured during a traffic stop by an occupant of the vehicle or by the vehicle itself when the driver attempts to flee the scene.
To stop moving vehicles, roadblock strips have been developed that are thrown across the path of the moving vehicle. Each strip includes spikes, which deflate the tires of the vehicle when the vehicle runs over the strip. However, the strips are typically placed in the path of a moving vehicle and often when the vehicle is operating at extremely high speeds. Therefore, when the vehicle runs over the strips and the tires of the vehicle are deflated, injuries to the occupant or occupants of the vehicle or to innocent bystanders can occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that will reduce the likelihood of a stopped vehicle unlawfully leaving the scene during a traffic stop, which will lesson the likelihood of injuries to police and other innocent bystanders.